Snowed In
by McPottered
Summary: The squad get stuck inside the precinct during a snowstorm.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

The snow fell densely in the streets of Brooklyn. The streets were void of the usual noise of the large city, making the job of the detectives of the 99th precinct easy- and somewhat boring.

The lights flickered as detective Jake Peralta sighed for what felt like the hundredth time within the hour.

"I'm bored." He announced to the nearly empty bullpen.  
"Really? We couldn't tell." replied detective Amy Santiago, voice laced with sarcasm  
"Is there any point in us being here? It's almost impossible to get outside and all of the roads are closed. Can't we just go home?" Jake ignored his fiancé as Captain Holt strolled out of his office to see why the detectives had stopped doing their paperwork.  
"It is way too dangerous to leave the precinct, as you said all of the roads are closed." The captain reasoned.  
"We could always walk." Suggested Charles Boyle as he set out to back-up his best friend  
"You'll freeze before you get close. No it is definitely safer for you to stay here." The Captain continued "You should probably contact your loved ones to inform them that you're not going to be home any time soon."

As Captain Holt returned to his office to phone his husband, nearly everyone in the bullpen picked up their phones to contact their own families. Amy sighed and prepared to continue with her work, in hope it would distract her from the fact she was unable to go home and rest, when her phone started to ring. She picked up her phone and saw a familiar selfie in which her and Jake were pulling funny faces at the camera.  
"Jake are you seriously phoning me when we're in the same room." She stated as she denied the call.  
"Captain Holt said to phone our loved ones. So I did." He replied smiling lovingly at her.  
"Awww." Came the expected interruption from Charles as Amy mirrored Jake's look.  
"Go away Boyle!" the couple exclaimed, as their faces shifted to look disgusted.

* * *

Eventually the lights stopped flickering. Only because the power went out completely, causing the entire precinct to be plunged into darkness. A cheer came from Jake as he looked up from his paperwork.  
"Why are you so happy?" Rosa asked "Do you want to be trapped in the dark?"  
"Beats being trapped doing paperwork."  
"I'm going to go look for some candles in the evidence locker." Terry stood up and walked out of the bullpen.  
"So what's your big plan for entertainment then Jake?" Asked Gina without looking up from her phone  
"No idea." He replied with a shrug  
"Oh I know we could play truth or dare." Charles suggested hopefully  
"We already know enough about each other." Rosa shot his idea down.  
"I know a total of three things about you." Jake leaned back in his chair.  
"Exactly."  
"We could watch a movie." Scully proposed  
"How? We have no power." Amy looked at Scully with an expression that clearly showed how preposterous his idea was.  
"We could just sit silence."  
"Somehow that's the best idea we've had. Good job Rosa." Captain Holt nodded approvingly at the detective.

* * *

It took a whole ten minutes of silence for Jake to start talking.  
"I know what we should do!" He announced "We should do a scavenger hunt!"  
"What would be the rules and the rewards of this scavenger hunt?" Asked Amy, ready to go ahead with her fiancé's ideas if it meant ending the boredom.  
"Well one person will need to hide things and we could do it in three teams of two, since Hitchcock and Scully are asleep." Jake reasoned "As for the reward I've not thought that far ahead yet."  
"How about whoever wins gets their paperwork done by the losers for the next week." Holt suggested  
"Good idea, but how do we pick the teams and decide who hides things?" Boyle asked.  
"Names out of a hat." Jake replied as he leaned over from where he was sat on Amy's perp chair and grabbed a piece of paper from her desk.  
"How are we gonna know who got who, no one can read you writing?" Rosa asked  
"Good point." Jake replied giving the paper to Amy to write on. Once she was finished she put the pieces of paper into a cup and handed it to Jake who picked out who was hiding things.

It was decided that Charles would hide various items throughout the precinct and that the teams would be: Amy and Captain Holt; Gina and Terry; Jake and Rosa. Charles had ten minutes to hide things and make a list of what was hidden, while the teams had time to strategize- or trash talk.  
"You're all going down. We're the only team with two heist winners." Amy taunted  
"Yeah well we have brains and a lot of brawn." Shot back Gina  
"Me and Rosa have a stronger bond than the rest of you." Jake exclaimed as the team separated to use their ten minutes wisely.

Within the ten minutes Charles managed to hide 4 items. The teams had to find Charles' badge; the bootleg copy of Something's Gotta Give; Terry's copy of Skyfire Cycle and the captain's name plaque. The team who found the most items were the winners.

Amy and Captain Holt immediately went to the evidence room to search for clues, which were immediately found as Amy took note of the dust patterns on the top of the boxes.  
"This one has a different dust pattern than the ones surrounding it." Holt stated as he pulled out a box and opened it.  
"Actually Captain that's the box Jake hid the belt in to propose."Amy told Holt somewhat sheepishly  
"Ah I see, that would explain why it is empty. However that one seems more promising." Holt replied as Amy pulled out a box and open the lid to reveal Charles' badge.

Meanwhile Jake and Rosa went to the briefing room in hope that there would be something hiding there.  
"So... how's life?" Jake asked Rosa as he looked underneath the tables.  
"The usual." Was Rosa's characteristic reply as she looked behind the podium.  
"Cool cool cool cool. No doubt." Jake muttered as he crawled under a table and pulled a copy of Skyfire Cycle off of where it had been stuck with Blu tack.

Gina and Terry walked into the copy room and started to look. Well Terry started to look while Gina looked at her phone.  
"What are you doing?" Terry asked with a hint of outrage.  
"Live tweeting this."  
"Can you do something useful. Please."  
"Ugh. I suppose." Gina replied as she lifted up a piece of paper and immediately found Something's Gotta Give.

The three pairs all walked back into the bullpen at the same time holding their spoils. They looked at each other suspiciously as Charles spun on his chair trying to remember where he had hid the last item.  
"Um... guys. I forgot to hide the name plaque."  
"Boyle!" Came the reply from the six competitive colleagues.


End file.
